


野餐

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Kudos: 4





	野餐

拍完写真休息的时候，我偷偷走到容容身后，在他耳边问：“容容，想不想干我？”  
说完我赶紧伸手接住从他嘴里掉出来的一小块麦芬蛋糕，看他半天没有张嘴的意思，我把它扔进了自己嘴里。  
“开玩笑呢旭熙？”  
“那我再大点声，容容你要不要干……”巧克力的甜味熏得我差点晕过去，我囫囵咽下容容硬塞给我剩下的半块麦芬蛋糕，面粉噎住嗓子眼和容容用小鸡巴捅进来感觉差不多，又甜又窒息。容容害羞了。  
下班的时候我又问了一次，当晚我们本来要先出去随便买点什么东西，然后随便吃点什么食物，再随便玩会什么游戏，最后回宿舍做爱。但是容容直接放了我鸽子。于是我给他发了消息，说我只给你一周的时间考虑，过时不候，这辈子再没机会干我，附上我火热的嘴唇照片。  
然后我一个星期没理他。  
冷暴力是不对的，所以每晚12点我会读一遍消息，然后回复：“爱你，容容❤kisskiss”，其他的问题一律不作答，除了有一次他非要说自己上厕所的时候卷纸用完了让我给他送，我拉开隔间门听见他在憋笑就知道他又耍我，他绝不是那种缺卫生纸的人。  
这一星期除了让容容思考，我也在思考。我想可能最开始是因为容容爱我多一些，所以他承担了“被干”的义务，看起来倒也乐在其中。可是时间一长，我心里很不平衡，难道我的爱就比他少吗？为什么他从来没有表现出干我的欲望？我开始怀疑自己屁股的吸引力。而且容容干屁股的样子肯定也很性感，我要设法引诱他。  
我从网上邮购了一个小号的橡胶肛塞，粗看了教程之后跑进宿舍厕所开始第一次屁眼训练。坐在马桶盖上才想起来没拿润滑剂，我刚给门打开一条缝，就看见肖俊打着呵欠走出房间，朝厕所来了。我砰地锁上厕所门，迅速脱了衣服钻进浴室，打开莲蓬头假装洗澡。肖俊问里面是谁。我不做声，拿下莲蓬头让水流冲打浴室的磨砂玻璃。肖俊嘟嘟囔囔的走开了。我把屁眼彻底洗干净了之后用沐浴露当润滑试图把肛塞推进去，但最多只进入一个尖，倒不是很疼，就是异物感太强，屁眼周围的肉一直很抗拒。可容容的鸡巴比这个大多了。我把肛塞拿到眼前看了看，特意挑了一个和容容鸡巴颜色很接近的，默念了三遍“这是容容的鸡巴”，又试了一次。这次可以进去一半了，我大大地岔开腿，用青蛙般的蹲姿一点点往里塞。结果因为腿太酸我忍不住站起来了一下，屁眼一紧张又把好不容易弄进去的肛塞挤了出去，啪嗒掉在地板上。我无奈地捡起肛塞，回想着第一次干容容的时候他是怎么做的。那时我使劲舔他的鸡巴，他很爽的时候小穴自己就张开了。然后他顺势用手指在小穴里插了两下，就让我把鸡巴放进去。  
我把莲蓬头挂回支架上，把浑身都用水浇热，借着蒸腾的水雾开始想象容容的身体。想象他的小手在我胸口摸来摸去，又长又漂亮的鸡巴顶在我屁股缝中间。浴室好热。我的鸡巴抑制不住开始抬头。我跪在地上，撅起屁股把肛塞往屁眼里推，左手在前面打手炮。虽然在公用浴室干这种事真的很没素质，但是我已经憋了一星期没和容容做爱了，我情有可原。我越吸气浴室的新鲜空气就越少，全是热腾腾湿乎乎的水蒸气，因为喘不过气所以刺激也很强。肛塞也比刚才听话，可能我的注意力转移到了鸡巴上，屁眼放松了警惕。你可以的黄旭熙，屁眼都不给男朋友干算什么男人。  
好爽。我的脸蹭在地砖上，水流好几次差点把我呛着。我的性幻想内容从容容的屁股变成了他趴在我身上一下下干我，肯定爽到乳头周围红了一大片，可能还会哭。我也想哭。屁眼再听话一点就可以和他做爱了。眼前的马赛克地砖震颤不止，可能是我爽得眼球开始震颤，耳朵也快聋了。我忍不住叫了两声，外面立刻传来砸门的声音。  
“黄旭熙你在洗澡还是拉屎？别在浴室撒尿！”  
鸡巴快胀到极限了，但我还是直起身朝外边吼了一句：“你才拉屎！”真上火。可肖俊也没做错什么，是我占着厕所不让他进来。肛塞推了一大半进去，露了个扁圆的底在外面。我关了水龙头，端详着浴室玻璃反光里高高翘着的鸡巴，不坏。屁股里塞满的感觉也不坏。夹着走路的后果就是走得太慢。光移动到置物架旁边就花了半分钟。我拿了一条花浴巾把自己裹住，不知道是扬扬还是肖俊的，挨骂就挨骂吧，我要赶紧回床上把剩下的手炮打完。我打开门差点踢到蹲在门口的肖俊，他看着我说：“你完蛋了”，这条浴巾肯定是刘扬杨的。我立马扯下来丢到他头上，他惨叫：“啊黄旭熙！你要脸吗，这么大人了成天在宿舍光屁股！”你嫌丢脸吗肖俊，我们宿舍谁没见过对方屁股。  
锁上门之后我往床上一倒，伸开腿缓解刚才跪在地上的僵直痛。仰躺着睡肛塞咯着我的屁股很不舒服，我侧到一边，从枕头下面拿出手机滑了两下，容容发的最后一条消息是叫我今天去练习室。我点了两下对话框，亲亲打了二十六遍，心的表情打了十六个，打到对话框已经快占了屏幕一半，我猛摁关机键，然后把黑屏的手机丢到床尾，打在容容送我的鲨鱼玩偶头上又砸回我脚边。因为爱情承受鸡巴肿痛之苦，这不是一个二十岁的人该受的罪。我用手稳住鸡巴，试了试用屁眼吞吐肛塞，就像视频里有些人做到的那样。差点又把好不容易塞到深处的肛塞挤出去，我赶紧扶住肛塞往里捅，没有沐浴露的帮助，肠道又干又涩，等捅进去我的鸡巴已经彻底软了，唉。  
我做了个大胆的决定，插着肛塞去见容容，他能看出来我的屁股有什么不同吗？可能他看我时会更注重我的裤裆，但今天我想用屁股吸引他的视线。我换上紧身的牛仔裤。因为这条裤子是唯一能让我的屁股稍微显眼点的选择。到了练习室我就开始后悔，因为不知道怎么回事我的屁眼开始冒水了。幸好只有一点点，但肛塞却因此变滑了。我不敢做大动作，容容盯着我看，不知道是气我不好好跳舞还是不回他消息。我本来还打算跳到他前面的时候撅屁股的，结果肛塞一直在往外面滑，不知道还以为我长出尾巴来了。容容脸上全是汗，汗滑进领口里，我甚至能听见汗落在他锁骨上的声音，真想舔舔那些汗补充我流失的盐分。我全神贯注地用屁眼和肛塞搏斗，终于还是跳错舞了。容容把音乐关掉让大家休息会。我转身就朝外走，再多呆一分钟肛塞就会在我牛仔裤屁股上顶出一个大包。  
我洗了个手，推开最里面的隔间门。牛仔裤全汗湿了，脱都脱不下来，我拔肛塞的时候没忍住呻吟了一下，因为实在很痛，而且不知道怎么回事鸡巴又硬了。“旭熙？”容容的声音，“你怎么了？”不舍得他一直站在厕所里闻粪臭，我说没事，你快出去，扯了点卫生纸把黏糊糊的肛塞擦干净。他敲隔间的门，“其他地方都满了？”容容说嗯。我按下马桶冲水假装上过厕所，把门栓打开，背对着他手撑在隔间左右两边朝门口看。明明一个人都没有，除了我这个所有隔间都空着。“你转过来。”我不能转，我的鸡巴还在裤裆里肿胀，我口袋里还揣着肛塞。“不想看见我？”我冤枉，所以我把头仰着一直朝后看上下颠倒的容容。五官颠倒之后好像更委屈了。“嗨容容。”弯折的喉咙发出奇怪的气声。“别拿屁股对着我。”容容不给我解释的时间转身就走，他彻底误会了我。我躲回隔间里打完毫无滋味的手炮，手还没擦容容就打来了电话。他在电话那边屏气，我捂着听筒喘气，“我想……”容容的声音很小，不知道在什么地方，可能站在人来人往的大街上，“我想做爱，旭熙。我想和你做爱。”  
时隔一周我正常回了容容的短信，认真打字的感觉都变陌生了。他晚上十点就开始和我说晚安。因为我和他约好明天找个乡下公园约会，很早就得起床。我回复他：晚安。五分钟后，他回复我：晚安，早点睡。我去厕所拉了个屎，然后边洗直肠边和他说：晚安。他可能也在洗什么，三十分钟后回复我：晚安，亲亲。我回复他：好的，晚安。回来回去回了一百多次，第二天醒来手机在我脸上。  
我和容容像春游的小学生一样带了两个大包，坐在车站的透明顶棚下面等巴士车。我们中间留了个空位。我抬起屁股朝容容挪半个位置，他就离我远半个位置，一直把容容推到长椅边缘，一屁股跌到地上，背包撞到金属柱发出咔嚓嚓的碎裂声。那么大个包，不用猜也知道里面装得满满当当全是零食。我把容容拉起来，让他坐在我腿上，我给他揉摔疼的屁股。“都碎了。”他拉开拉链，摇了摇包在袋子里碎成渣渣的巧克力饼干。我也抱着他摇了摇。车来了。我们坐在最后一排靠窗户的位置，容容问我包里装了什么，我说帐篷。他瞪大眼睛，眼珠被太阳晒成蜂蜜的颜色，让我这只乱飞的小虫垂涎三尺。毕竟我不是真的来野餐的，我只想和我的蜜蜜睡觉，包里只装了帐篷。  
容容摘下口罩，飞快地在我脸上亲了一下，我捉住他准备挂回口罩的手，使劲亲他的小嘴巴，旁若无人地在巴士最后一排摸他，容容边亲边说有人在看我们，我一看是条狗，端端正正趴在斜前方的座椅上，对我们伸舌头。这年头狗也学会坐巴士了。我松开手，容容靠在窗玻璃上喘气，嘴巴上全是亮晶晶的口水。过了一会容容就着口水吃起被压碎的饼干。  
也不知道容容从哪找到的这个荒僻的公园，铁门锈得推不动，我们从剪断的铁丝网里钻进去，衣服背包到处都被挂得破破烂烂。野草长得没膝深，我们走过一头被抛弃在荒野的睡狮子，分开它的鬃毛，翻起柔软的肚皮，在上面扎帐篷。容容明明也是第一次扎，却做得干净漂亮。容容先钻进帐篷，阳光透过帆布照在他小巧的脸上，给皮肤绒毛涂满金色的蜜。在上面咬一口，蜜就会流进我的喉咙，一直流遍我的全身。  
我刚躺下容容就一骨碌爬起来钻出去，小兔似的到处乱窜，跑着跑着我感觉热就脱了外套，又跑了一会连短袖也脱了。太阳晒得我浑身发烫。  
“明明应该在……这怎么没有……啊呀。”容容被我半裸的身体吓着了，我一边用短袖擦汗一边说，你再跑试试，我待会把裤子也脱了。你找什么呢？容容指着前面的一片斜坡，上面的草长得参差不齐，像给人啃过：“那里原本是滑草区。”草丛里倒卧着几条断裂的履带，我捡起一片橙色的塑料壳，一捏就粉了。容容找到一个脏兮兮的面具戴在脸上，要我拍他滑草，用屁股滑了一两米就开始头朝下骨碌碌地像风滚草那样俯冲下来，我放低重心也接不住他，被他撞出去老远，手机也飞到草丛里去了。他趴在我身上笑得直喘气，枯草从他的肩膀落下来。他扭着屁股骑到我身上，手放在我左胸口。把面具摘了，我对容容说。“不行”，他一边笑一边扭屁股，身体随着我的呼吸轻微摇晃，“我害怕。”  
我把容容的手更用力地按向我的胸口，朝上掀起眼珠：“你看我像不像……那种电影里被剥光了给吃的……”“给谁吃？”我指着天。“啊，祭品。”“我是给容容的祭品。”“好可怕。”“但吃了我只会堕落，成为人。”我把容容拉到我眼前，隔着面具亲他的眼睛。“成为人才能拥抱。拥抱……爱人，欲望。我想做容容的欲望。”风卷过野草，没有一丝声音。如果不是因为容容，我可能会以为这里根本没有我。我们皮肤相触，感到身体的重量，感到存在。我摊开手，望着天上斜斜的飞机云，像天空裂开一道伤口，容容从伤口里坠落到我身上，为了我成为人。享用我吧，容容。  
容容掀开面具，露出湿漉漉的嘴巴，俯下身吻我的嘴，用牙齿咬我嘴角的皮肤，成为人很痛苦，容容流出一点眼泪，给了我珍贵的盐，我吞下那些盐。成为人的容容也是脆弱的，将再也无法阻止我的贪婪，阻止我夺去他的珍贵。容容解开裤子，又长又漂亮的鸡巴正像幻想中那样顶在我干涩的屁股上。我的屁股暂时还流不出眼泪，容容趴下去亲我的屁股，面具像砂纸似的磨痛我的大腿根。屁眼被容容舔得湿透了，我任自己的鸡巴翘着，容容似乎也察觉到他的面具总是刮在我鸡巴上，所以把面具又抬高到鼻梁的位置。我们慢慢地脱掉所有衣服，光着身体匍匐在草丛中，我的屁眼不太听话，容容很认真地研究用哪种体位才能进来，又湿又热的龟头在我屁股上顶来顶去，我说容容你摸摸我。容容沿着乳头摸到我的肋骨，一根一根往下，很痒，他柔软的手心贴着我肋骨的轮廓，心脏跳动的时候他的手也随之起伏。容容的鸡巴慢慢把我的屁眼顶开，我的屁股不再是屁股而是一滩烂泥，容容鸡巴的形状比立体更立体，这就是容容的鸡巴，我兴奋地鼓起肚子，使劲撑开盆骨最下面那块肌肉，容容的鸡巴退出去一点，然后又猛地捅进来。我又爽又疼，野草上空回荡着我的怪叫。容容很克制地挺动屁股，抱着我的大腿亲。屁眼一下被撑得太大，那些从视频里学来的技巧一个都实践不了，只能躺着呼哧呼哧的喘气。容容的鸡巴在我身体里兴奋得直流水，屁眼的褶里全是黏糊糊的体液。没有什么声音比容容的睾丸拍打我的屁股更加动听。容容干我干得浑身发热，把面具从头上摘下来丢开。他的眼睛很难聚焦在我脸上，总是不知道在看着哪，也可能哪都没看，只知道用鸡巴干我了。做爱的过程就是退化，就是长出看不见的尾巴，在我的屁眼和容容的鸡巴交融的地方。狗，旭熙，狗又在那。空无一人的公园里，那只在巴士车上窥视我们接吻的狗站在离我们不远处，被我们性交的场面勾起了交配的欲望，很好笑地干着空气，充血的生殖器在阳光下是鲜红色。  
“哈哈，啊，哈……狗也想干我。”我止不住笑。  
“瞎说。”  
“容容，使劲点，让它知道谁干起来比较猛它就不敢过来了。”  
容容使劲吮我的嘴，压在我身上越来越激烈地干我，到处都很瘦的容容却有着肉感的舌头和嘴唇，我渴望咬破那肉感的果实，不知不觉分泌出了口水。那条狗不知道什么时候跑过来，用臭烘烘的舌头舔我的脸，我和容容严丝合缝地缠抱在一起，它亮着生殖器急得团团转。容容已经硬的快射了，还是离开了我温暖的屁眼去赶那条狗，转过屁股对着我，干我的时候容容的小穴也难过得流水。我躺在容容两腿中间，一边用手指干他一边用嘴吸他又硬又烫的鸡巴，狗被容容的胳膊压着狂吠不止，叫吧，使劲叫吧。我爬起来掐着容容的腰干进他的小穴，“旭熙……啊……啊……”来不及跑开的狗被容容的精液浇了一脸，本来该射到我屁股里的宝贵的精液便宜了这条狗，我把容容抱在怀里，失去手臂的重压后满脸精液的狗呜呜咽咽地跑开了。从高潮中缓过劲来的容容看看我，又看看跑远的狗：“旭熙疯了……我也跟着变疯了。”“容容只是太爽了。”我摸着容容水淋淋的鸡巴，“容容这里真大，再多干我一会。”“等一下……”容容离开我的身体，去找被我们欺负的狗了。我躺在满地的衣服中间，心情居然也不坏。光着屁股的容容在草地上跑来跑去，嘴里不断喊着狗狗，我侧着身体望着他白花花光裸裸的背影，给自己打起了手炮，因为彻底的暴露，反而觉得一切都自然了，无论是这蓝天、这野草、这风，我健康而蓬勃的鸡巴，在我眼前无拘无束奔跑的爱情。  
容容把狗抱回了帐篷给它擦脸，我和狗挨在一起，容容给我擦一下给狗擦一下，我们浑身都沾满了口水和精液，被太阳一晒留下风吹过的白痕。矿泉水全都用来洗澡了，最后只剩一小口，我喝了点容容又从我嘴里喝了点。容容捡来一根树枝抛出去，狗叼回来就奖励他吃鳕鱼肠。最后一次容容把树枝抛得很远，在半空中划出一道长弧，狗飞跑着钻进野草丛中。我问容容是不是第一次干屁股，感觉爽吗。容容低着头，剥开鳕鱼肠的包装纸，小声说以前和女生交往过，也睡过。我说喔，肯定还是我的屁股最棒。容容像过敏似的红着脸，先喂我吃了一口。我们一起注视着那条狗儿衔着树枝向我们跑来。


End file.
